Transfer of data for backup, archival, or other purposes may require verification and/or synchronization of units of data, such as images. The verification and/or synchronization may ensure that an error in the transfer of data to storage media has not occurred and that data has been successfully transferred to storage media (e.g., written to tape). The verification and/or synchronization may be a more significant factor in overall backup or archive times as other factors (e.g., transfer time and write time) improve.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current data transfer technologies.